The Life of Logan
by killer shadow15
Summary: The story of a young Greek. includes the Greek gods. the gods belong to the ancient Greeks. I will eventually make this a cross over. Please read and review. Please no flames. This is my first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is killer shadow15. please note that this is my first ever story, so pleas read and review. This story is about a young Greek boy living his eventful life.

My name is Logan, and this is my story. I was only the age of 4 when my mother, Alexis, died of a strange illness. I was removed from here so I didn't get sick. Oddly enough, I never knew my dad, but I feel like he is watching over me, keeping me safe. After my mother's passing, I was given to a pair of farmers who were very kind to me. My foster mom's name was Mary. Mary was very compassionate when it came to my well being. If I did harm, or caused mischief, she never punished me or got mad. My "Dad" was quite the opposite, he would always joke around, but he was fairly strict when I would be out playing, if I wasn't home on time, he made me regret it. But I still love them as if they were my real parents.

One day, while i was in town selling milk and eggs, a man tried to take my 20 drachmas I had obtained through selling milk and eggs, then the royal guards of king Philip II tackled him to the ground and arrested him. Then out came His Royal Highness, king Philip II. He walked up to me, knelt to my height, and asked "Son, are OK?". I responded "Yes, sir. Yes I am. But may I ask you a question?" with a gleam of awe in my eyes. He responded with a smile and a nod. I asked him "What are you doing this far away from your palace? And why did you help me? Nobody else did.". He gave a slight chuckle and heaved a sigh and told me that he was here to buy livestock entered in the market. I was in awe. He had everything. From the finest foods, to the finest clothes, yet he came all this way to buy a peasant's cattle! Then he asked me if I had any cattle in the market. I told him no, but I was selling other items for my "parents". He asked "Well, if you don't mind, i would love to see what your parents are selling." I told him that I sold all that I had brought, but I would be willing to bring some more. He was delighted. i quickly ran home and got the rest of our surplus items such as milk, eggs, spun wool, and sweaters for the cold seasons. when I arrived where i met the King, there was a small crowd while the king made a speech on how he saved me from the thief. When I managed to push past the people, he walked up to me and picked me up saying "This young man, this brave young man has been blessed by the gods. He is a fine young man, he is kind and a craftsman! As you can see from this small statue of Zeus, his attention for detail is tremendous!" As he said all this, everyone had smiles on their faces, and some were even counting out drachmas! After all the excitement settled down, i asked if the king would have dinner with my parents. He thought about it, smiled and ruffled my hair and said sure.

When we arrived at home, Dad came out, he had a look of fury, that is until he saw King Philip. When he saw the king, he had a look of fear in his eyes until he saw us talking and smiling, laughing. When we reached Dad, he bowed his head and asked " Your Highness! To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?! Did Logan here do something to offend you!?" As he asked, he shot me the evil eye. Philip just stood there shaking his head. "Quite the opposite mister….?" "Sorry sire, the name is John! This is my wife Marry. Wow, this is so unexpected! We are so unprepared!" I was smiling and shaking my head as my parents just had a look of complete and utter shock. After the introductions, we all went inside and had beef stew, a rare but amazing delicacy in our house. When we all finished diner, King Philip told my parents how we crossed paths and that I was an amazing craftsman. When he said the part about my crafting skills, i had face palmed myself, remembering that I didn't want my parents to know about that skill. They looked at him quizzically as he pulled out the Zeus statue that he had bought from me for over 30 drachmas. They looked at the statue unable to believe that I, a 13 year old, was able to create something of such beauty and elegance. As they looked between the statue and me, they had a look of pure shock and a look that I have never seen. It looked like they were so very proud, not even the worst of things from pandora's box could dampen their spirits.

After Philip told his story, he asked "How did you two come across a child of talent like Logan? He told me that he was adopted by you, but never went into detail." After he said that, i had the oh so familiar feeling of sadness and pain that I have tried to for many years. After a fairly long silence, the King shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Then Mary was the first to speak up and say that after giving birth, my true mother, Alexis, had contracted a fatal illness and fought it for many years before she was forced to give me up for my own safety. After 2 more years of her fighting it, Hades appeared before her and gave her a safe trek to the fields of asphodel to spend an eternity at. After hearing our terrible tale of woe, Philip had a sad look on his face. After a few seconds he asked "Is there anything I can do to help? If there is, please let me know." My parents looked at each other as if they are having a mental conversation. I'm not sure what else happened because Mom and Dad sent me out of the room. While wandering around the house and found myself in my 'workshop'. As i looked around, i noticed a figure I had never seen before. It was a 6ft statue of Poseidon. As I looked at it, I felt that same feeling like someone was watching over me. When I left my 'workshop' I headed pack to my parents and the King. When I got there, I noticed Mom and Dad were crying. I looked at the king with a confused look. He looked at me with a sad smile. Mom and Dad walked over to me and gave me a hug as they were apologizing. Among the mumbling I heard "We will miss you very much, Logan. We are very sorry son." When i heard that, I was mortified. I jumped back a few feet when I heard that and demanded answers. Mom chimed in and said "Logan, The King asked us if there was anything he could do to help, so we thought about it and…" "We think it's best if you go with King Philip." My dad finished. I had a look of terror thinking that they didn't want me. Then the look they gave me, reassured me that it was not for the reason I thought it was, but there was still pain. I could tell the King was reluctant to take me away from them after all that happened. That was 2 years ago.

Now a days I'm considered King Philip's new son, or the son he never had. Life has been good to me, don't get me wrong, but i still miss John and Mary, but the last i ever heard of them, they were sailing to the island of Crete and not one word sense then and that was a year ago to the day. As I'm thinking about all of this, I fall asleep. As I'm dreaming, I see the 12 Olympians in their throne room on . I could tell they had been arguing, but about what, I'm not sure. Then after about 5 minutes, they look at me, and I see Poseidon look at me, smile and mouth "Time to wake up son." I wake up in a cold sweat. His words ringing throughout my head. Son. Son. Son. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I am a demigod! I was so scared, I ran out of the palace, and into the forest. As I climbed in a tree, I started sobbing, I don't know why though, maybe it's because everything I knew about my life was a lie.

Out of the blue, I heard a deep bellowing and low growling. I looked around and saw a massive lion snarling, and slowly crawling at me with a determined look in his eyes. I gasped in fear and shock. when I tried to crawl away, it roared and I froze. Then it lunged. As it came at me, i jumped out of the tree running for my home. When I thought I lost it, i stopped running, and took a took at the sky. What I saw scared me more than the lion. The Kingdom was on fire! When I reached it, there was flames and bodies everywhere. As I stared in at the destruction, I noticed that there was hoof prints from a wild boar that looked to be 10 feet tall and some horse hoof prints. As I ran to the castle, I see the creatures that caused all of the destruction. At the palace doors, I see a large maybe 20 foot tall wild boar. And with it, about 10-20 half horse-half man creatures firing arrows at the boar taking it down. As the horse-men are finishing off the beast, I turn to run, but I see the lion that chased me in the forest, on the outskirts of the kingdom running at me. I turned and ran for my life. within 2 minutes, I was nearing the palace doors with the creature right behind my screaming form as I'm running. The horse-men things hear my screams, the turn around and see the lion right behind me. They all start running to me. When they reach me, one picks me up and puts me on his back and turns around. After that I'm sure that I passed out on the creature's back. When I wake up, I'm sitting on a patch of grass surrounded by the horse-men. When the realized I was awake, they looked at me, bowing. One of them stepped forward, and spoke. "I am Nessus, the Centaur. My brothers and I are the guardians of the human race. When we heard the Erymanthian Boar attacked the town, we came as fast as we could. Unfortunately we could not save everyone. We are sorry, Son of Poseidon." "Wow, my day couldn't get any weirder, now can it?" After about 15 minutes of introductions, I asked "how is it possible that I'm Poseidon's child, and nobody knew?" they responded with an answer that i couldn't quite grasp, but from what I can gather is that the gods can change their appearance to look like whoever or whatever they want. Very complex if you ask me. After that brain melting explanation, we all went out hunting.

They all learned fairly fast that I'm pretty good with a bow. They all seemed shocked that fired off a shot and landed a large deer before them. Once we finished our dinner, all of the centaurs, started telling stories. These centaurs seem more civilized than the stories everyone tells.

After about a week of traveling, I had a dream that Poseidon wanted me to travel to the island of delphi to speak to Apollo. I told the centaurs this, and Nessus said they could only take me as far as the beach. Once we parted, I prayed to Dad for some help, yet like many times before, no reply. After about 3 hours of trying to contact my dad, I finally gave up and started to build a raft out of fallen wood. It was hard, but when I finally finished, I was ready to set sail. among my items were a bow and some arrows the centaurs had given me, a fishing rod, some meat from the Erymanthian Boar and a few jars of I set sail,I could feel as if I could never get lost at sea. I sailed for 4 days, and I finally made it to the island of Delphi. I decided to set up camp on the beach.

As I was fishing for my dinner, I looked to the sea, and saw something rising from the surface. I looked at many, many heads pierce the surface of the ocean. I looked in horror as a multi headed serpent looks at me, then spits acid at me. "Why does everything want to kill me!" I screamed. As I dodged the acid, I noticed a trident made of water appear behind the creature, known as a Hydra, and rocket into my hand. To my surprise, my hand did not go through the watery trident. As I held it, the Hydra almost looked scared. I smiled at this, then threw my weapon at the Hydra. It landed a direct hit, killing it instantly. I walked up to it, and grabbed my tredent from it's gut and saw the the tips were dipped in poison and I thought about taking some of its' poison to help against other monsters.

It took 7 days and 8 nights, but I finally reached the temple of the Sun God. The moment I reached the top, there was a bright flash and Apollo appeared in front of me. I stared in shock, then bowed to him. As I rose, He looked at me and told me that I needed to help my father by killing a beast that comes from the darkest depths of Tartarus, though he never said the creature's name. He did say that the creature would be more determined to kill me than all of the other monsters I have encountered. And with that, he disappeared. I was puzzled by what he meant by "beware the Moon." I found it strange that he said that with a smile.

I walked back to my camp to find a lady with a bow and silver arrows looking at me with a fearful gleam in her eyes. Almost as if she were afraid of me! Now this struck a nerve! I walked up to her and said "What is wrong with me! I've done nothing and yet you treat me as if I was a rabid wolf about to lunge! I have done nothing but kill monsters, and people look fearful!" I looked at this strange woman. She seemed very familiar somehow. After I finished ranting and yelling, she seemed very angry. When she drew her bow, I found that my trident was in my hands even though I left it in my tent. She noticed this and lowered her bow and said "So it is true. you are the son of my uncle Poseidon. I thought they were all overreacting. I am truly speechless. You might be the most powerful demigod ever." I was shocked that I didn't make the connection earlier. My eyes went wide. "My gods! Lady Artemis! Had I known it was you, I…" she cut me off with a wave of her hand. "Calm down child. Had you angered me more, I would have killed you. But you have proved your worth." I looked at her with an annoyed look. For some reason she feared me. I asked her why she was here and she glared at me. I glared back at here, and the fearful look returned. She tried to hide it, but sighed in defeat and said "I am here to present you with a gift. A gift that is very powerful." As she said this, she pulled out an arrow. "I present you with this arrow. When you fire this arrow, you summon me to join you in battle. You only get one shot, so use it wisely." I looked at her with a surprised look on my face. She smiled triumphantly, and disappeared. "I should stop trying to question my life." I put the arrow away and decided I should go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to people screaming in terror. I ran out with my bow and quiver on my back and my trident in my hand. I ran into a town with a creature that had the head of a lion, body of a goat, and the tail that was a snake. I knew immediately who this creature was. The Chimaera. The Chimaera is one of the most dangerous monsters ever created. I smiled thinking that I finally have a challenge. I drew my bow and fired, hitting it in the leg. It turned around and blasted fire at me. I jumped away and fired more arrows. Each arrow hit it. I soon ran out of normal arrows, and used my trident to defeat the beast. I charged. It tried to kill me th the serpent tail, but I cut it off with my knife. As it reeled in pain, I thrusted with my poisoned trident, killing it. Everyone cheered. I walked around picking up my fallen arrows and shaking hands with happy towns people. They all showed their thanks by giving me more supplies.

The next day, I packed up and started to find my prize. as I walked into the forest, Artemis appeared behind me and told me that I needed to head west to find the beast that I am after. It took a few weeks, but I finally reached the spot Artemis told me to wait at. I looked around and saw bones laying on the ground. I also saw a large lake to my left. Then I was thrown to the ground by a massive creature. It was as tall as the sky itself! I quickly dodged another strike. It was as if Gaea herself put every air, land and sea disaster together into one body. I knew this was the challenge I had been awaiting. I drew my bow and fired every arrow I had. That did next to nothing to kill the creature. I was low on options so I took the jar with Hydra poison and dipped My last normal arrow in it and fired. Direct hit! That hurt the creature! I used my trident and did the same thing. Then I used my gift from Artemis and fired into the air. There was a flash of silver light, and Artemis appeared behind me and gasped. "Typhon! It can't be!" She said in fear. I looked at her confused then she said "I'll explain later! short version is that he is very hard to kill." I soon felt a stabbing sensation in my side. I looked down and saw a spear in my side. I pulled it out and felt week. I gathered my strength and dipped the spear in the poison and stuck the creature in the neck. I then felt very powerful and found an ice sword in my hand. I then charged Typhon. I slashed his legs, then for the final strike, I ran up his arms, and brought my blade down on his head, shattering my blade with shards lodged in the monster's head. Then the creature fell, and I with it.

When I woke up, I saw Apollo kneeling at my side, chanting. I looked around and saw that I was in the Olympian throne room. Then I saw Dad. I looked at him and saw him smiling a sad smile. I was wondering why until I felt pain in my side. I looked up at Artemis and saw tears in her eyes. I tried to stand up, but found I couldn't. I was then picked up Hades and heard him speak. "The boy is dying my brother. He was hit with an ancient poison that nobody, not even Apollo can heal. Dad had a grim look on his face. Artemis had new tears flowing. I spoke up saying "Dad, I am glad I get to see you." I said this with a smile, only making him feel even worse. I looked at Artemis and said "What's wrong Lady Artemis?" she looked at me with asad look and said "I am the protector of the young, and I could not protect you." "What do you mean? I'm still alive." I said, not quite understanding Hades words. Hades said "Boy! Do not be pigheaded! You were hit with an incurable poison." I stared wide eyed at the gods. Everyone was upset. Even Hephaestus, who if the stories are true, was never really a people type. I then felt so weak that I could barely keep my eyes open. I looked at Poseidon with a scared look on my face. He couldn't meet my eyes. I heard Hades whisper "Don't worry Logan I'll make sure you are placed in the Isle of the Blessed." I then felt so scared. I barely had enough strength to say "I will miss you all. Artemis, I hope you will get over my death. I hope I made you proud Dad." I saw that Dad had tearful, sad smile on his face as I lost the strength to keep living. I heard Hades start to cry, and Artemis start to sob, and the other gods hung their heads. Then I felt a surge of strength in me as I heard Poseidon say "Son, I will freeze all the water in Greece to commemorate your sacrifice." Then I felt nothing.

END


	2. The rest of Logan's life

I felt like I had slept on a bed of nails. I woke up in a type of house I've never seen before. It was decorated like a house. Except that there was torches with no flame but still light emanated from them.

I looked around startled as I realized that I had died mere moments ago. I sat up in my bed with my trident in my hand. I looked around hoping to find John and Mary next to me, then I realized that they disappeared. I noticed that I was alone. I walked out of the opening that was the door. I looked outside and saw the olympians surround my house. I must have had a look of shock because they were all looking at me with small smiles and Artemis had a huge grin of pure delight on her face when she saw me. Then I spoke. H-how? I thought I died?" I said as my voice cracked. Then all of the gods looked to Zeus who spoke. he said "My dear nephew, you are in the Isle of the Blessed. You have died defending us and what we stand for. for that courage and sacrifice, we offer you a second chance at life. Do you accept?" I looked at him in complete disbelief. I tried to say yes but found I could not. So instead, I ran up to Zeus and Dad and hugged them both earning gasps from the rest of the gods. I let go of them and ran to and hugged Artemis who was blushing. I then backed off then thanked the gods for their generous gift. Then zeus walked over to me and ruffled my hair. "Anytime Logan. We reward anyone who has proved themselves against Typhon. Well, close your eyes and we shall bring back to the land of the living. I did as he instructed.

I opened my eyes to find I was in a clearing with a fabric of an orange color around my chest and party around my arms. then I noticed that there was inscriptions I could not read. I then felt my legs and found more fabric of a blue color with a thick feel. I stood up and looked around and saw there was a crowd forming around me. I raised my hand and my trident formed out of thin air. "**WHERE AM I! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" **I yelled and then a girl with dark brown hair with a sword drawn walk up to me and tried to punch me as she yelled something I could not understand. I ducked and stabbed with my trident and nickd her stomach. little did she know that it was laced with Hydra poison. I backed away and let the poison take effect. As she fought to stay standing, I heard the pounding of hooves. I turned to my right and saw a centaur stop next to me with a bow drawn at me. I was astatic! I ran up to him and spoke. "You are a centaur! do you know where I can find Nessus? I am new in the world." He just stared at me when I spoke. Then he turned to everyone else and said something that made the people leave. Then I noticed the brown haired girl and raised my spear to finish her off, then I say the look in her eyes. Then I dragged her, kicking and screaming to the lake as the other people stood there in shock, finally I managed to get her in the water and asked Dad to cure her. Within seconds, there was no gash in her stomach, and no trace of poison. Then I turned to the centaur and asked "Where am I" He said that I am in a place called Long Island, New York and that I am at Camp Half Blood. After that he moved me to a place called The Big House. I stayed there for 5 years learning a language called english and teaching me about the modern world.

On the first of august I was introduced to the camp as the only half blood to return from the dead as a gift from the gods. There was an awkward silence, then there was a yell as the girl I almost killed looked at me as she pulled out a sword and challenged me to a duel at the arena. I smiled confidently and agreed. I tried to summon my trident but instead summoned the Icesword I used to defeat Typhon. Everyone stared at me. "Yeah, get used to it. I'm a son of Poseidon. I used this sword to defeat Typhon." I said with a grin. I looked at the girl, who pailed considerably. I felt the presence of a god appear behind me. I turned at the god and saw Ares. I looked at him and smiled. "Hello Ares, God of War. What brings you here?" I said. Everyone looked at me shocked that I know Ares. The god smiled and shook my hand and said "How's it going pal. Just came to see how my little girl fairs against a veteran like you. By the way, don't go easy." I smiled when I heard the last part. You got it Ares. We entered the arena and the battle soon started. The girl who was named Clarisse La Rue, made the first move and charged. I merely sidestepped and smacked her with the flat of my ice cold blade. Frost formed where my blade made contact with her armor. She looked at me with a look of fury. I then smiled and charged with blinding speed. I quickly gained the upperhand as I slashed and stabbed. I was surprised to say the least. She was faster than I thought, so I decided to end the fight, so I took my blade and ran at her, knocked her over and put the tip under her chin making frost form. Then the fight was over. I had won.

After the fight I walked over to Chiron to see if he could answer a question of mine. "Chiron, sir, where is it that I am to live at?" As I asked, a kid ran up and said to Chiron "Chiron! We need help at the dining pavilion!" This kid was at least 17 years old. He had sea green eyes and black hair. "I'm on the way Percy." Percy looked at me with respect. I like that in a kid. I looked at Chiron with a quizzical look, then he grabbed me and Percy and put us on his back as he galoped to the pavilion. I drew my trident. Percy looked at me as he pulled out a pen, then uncapped it. Seeing the blade almost made me fall. It was the cursed blade! I made a mental note to ask him how he got it. When we reached the pavilion, I noticed there was something odd. There were dead campers everywhere, so instinctively I replaced my trident with my bow. I nocked an arrow, and got ready to fire. Then I heard a roar that I remembered from all those years ago. The Nemean Lion. I yelled right back at it. "**I'M RIGHT HERE YOU LOW LIFE MONSTER! COME GET ME YOU BASTARD!"** I yelled. Both percy and Chiron looked at me in I see the creature. I told Percy and Chiron to get out of her and that this was my fight and mine alone. They nodded and fled. I yelled as I started to fire arrows at it's head. Then I felt heat coming from my right so I did a backflip and turned to see the chimera. At this I got nervous. I reached into my quiver and pulled out a silver arrow. I noticed this and smiled, firing it into the air. Once it left my bow, it started to glow, then it exploded in a silvery light. once the light died down, Artemis was at my side. I looked to her and told her to get the chimera. I drew my trident and attacked the lion.

After about 20 minutes of fighting, I finally beat the creature. I looked to Artemis who was laying on the ground with bite marks on her ankle from the snake on the creature. I paled at this sight, forgetting that she was immortal. I ran to her, picked her up and carried her to the nearest body of water which is the ocean. When we reached the sea, I layed her down in the water to let it heal her. After a few minutes nothing happened. "Artemis! **ARTEMIS WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! **Please wake up. Don't leave me alone." I said in defeat. I never felt so afraid for someone like I did for Artemis. I was scared so I put my head on her chest to listen for a heartbeat. There was a faint beat. I was so overjoyed that I leaned in and kissed the goddess. The moment we made lip contact she opened her eyes wide, then she saw me and pulled away smiling.


	3. Author's Note

Hello, this is not a chapter, but an informative page. I have hit a writer's block, and am working through it. So if anyone wishes to help me, just PM me. Thank you all for your reviews and follows.


	4. Comment review

This is a chapter dedicated to those who reviewed. first up is a guest Vicky Tzalachani. This person's review was Are you Greek? Because i am and the King Philip the second wasn't Great Alexander's father? Or you changed it for the story? And it's awesome! I can't wait for more! What it has to do with the Arrow?

My answer is I'm not Greek, I'm American, yes I did change it up for the story and I'm glad you like my story. there will be more. The story will be an eventual cross over. I have to finish planning out a few things. If you want to help, make an account, and pm me.

Next we have Goldstein-Izayoi. His comment is Wait a minute. You sure this has something to do with the 1984 canon? I don't sense the connection (this sounds much more like Greek mythology fanfiction to me; nothing wong with the fanfiction, just with where you placed it). Please check if you're uploading this to the right fandom.

My answer is I had no idea on what I was doing, I got it all sorted out. Sorry for any confusion. Well that's all for now. Killer shadow15 logging off for now.


	5. Chapter 5

When I realized what I had done, I Thought she was going to kill me. But instead, she kissed me again. "If you wanted to steal a kiss, you should have said so." She said this with a smile. I'm not sure what all happened the rest of the night, but I do remember waking up on the beach next to Artemis. I sat up and carried her to the Big House. After I put her on the couch, I walked out to breakfast, where I ran into Percy.

We were talking for quite a while when Clarisse walked over. "Hey Pricy, you're in my spot!" Percy just sighed and tried to get up, but I looked him in the eyes with a mischievous smile. I got up and glared at her and said "YOU LISTEN HERE LA RUE! YOU ARE A STUCK UP LITTLE PUNK! YOU THINK YOU ARE SO TOUGH? WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR A KID LIKE PERCY. SO JUST TURN AROUND AND WALK AWAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU." I said this with a calm, and almost evil voice as if I was going to kill her if she didn't back off. When I finished, she paled a bit and turned around with a huff. When she was gone, I sat down with Percy and he stared at me like I had just slapped him. Then he smiled and laughed. "Did I ever tell you how I saved Olympus not once, but TWICE!?" "No, I don't think you did Percy" I said with a bit of shock.I knew this guy was a hero, but to save Olympus twice AND turn down immortality, that is something else. As we're talking, I notice there is something familiar about him. All the sudden, a bright flash shocked me out of my thoughts. I turn around, my bow drawn, to see my dad hugging Percy. At that moment everything made sense. "Father! It's good to see you after so many years! What brings you here?" I said as I knelt at his feet. I looked up with a smile, jumped up and gave Poseidon a hug. He laughed and put me down. Soon after he looked at me and Percy with dead serious look on his face. We looked at each other and shrugged. "Listen here boys, something is going on in Star City. I need you two and one other to check it out."

With that he flashed out. Leaving Percy and I alone on the beach. We talked about what is going on and what Dad needed us to do. After much debate we went up to the big house to find Artemis talking to we saw the Big House, we sprinted to meet Chiron to tell him about the the meeting with our Dad, but once we reached him, he pointed to the woods. I looked at Percy quizzically but he just took off the the woods. When Percy finally stopped, we were at a cave entrance with a purple cloth door. "Rachel? Are you here? We need a favor!" A few seconds later a girl with red curly hair came out. "What's up Percy? This the new kid?" "Rachel we need a prophecy." I don't know why I was surprised that this person was the Oracle of Delphi. "How did you leave Delphi? I thought the Oracle could not leave." "Excuse him. He is still getting used to the way things work in the modern world." "Ummm… Okay? Well-" That was all she could get out before green smoke poured out of her mouth. "Old and new, together shall save the broken city of stars." (A/N: Sorry for sad prophecy. I'm not good at them.)

I stared wide eyed at the girl known as rachel, but decided not to ask for risk of gaining another headache. She looked as if she had been smacked right between the eyes as she was cross eyed. She asked why we needed one, but we were too far away to answer. When we got to the big house so he could help get a third person for the Quest. When we arrived, I noticed Dionysus talking to Artemis and Chiron. I looked to Percy for an explanation, but he had a very angry look on his face. I soon found out why, because when we reached them, the god had no regard for percy. "Oh! Logan! So good to see you my old friend. I had no idea you would be friends with the trouble maker, Peter Johnson. I thought you would have a better taste in friends." I looked at him in shock and Percy had a look of pure rage and reached for his blade until I cleared throat. "Mr.D, we need a third person to go on this quest Poseidon sent us on." "I'll go!" I turned and saw Artemis walk forward. "I'll go with you two."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the longish wait. I had bad luck with my grades. Any-who, we are back with chapter 6 of The Life of Logan. For those who have followed and faved this story, thank you. Knowing that there are people out there who like what I write, it makes me happy. Here is chapter 6. Thank you all for waiting patiently. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IT HELPS ME OUT A LOT AS A WRITER. EVEN IF YOU HAVE NO CRITICISM, STILL TELL ME HOW I'M DOING! **

I looked in disbelief but I knew that it would be useless to argue with her so I let volunteer. Percy stepped forward as if he was going to argue, but I stopped him before he could with just a look.

After much planning, I finally got some sleep. When I closed my eyes, I saw a city of lights, but what caught my eye was a man clad in green and carrying a green recurve bow chasing a man on a rooftop. I tried to take a closer look, but I stopped because of what I saw and heard. "MARTIN SOMERS! YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" When I heard this, I saw the archer raise his bow and shoot the man named Martin right in the heart.

I tried to stop him, but I woke up. (A/N:There I have finally introduced Arrow! YES!) I woke up in a cold sweat with my bow in hand with my vocal cords blazing. I looked around and saw Percy jump out off his bunk with Anaklusmos in hand in full blade form with percy blundering around. I just caught my breath and but my bow away. I walked out to tell Chiron about my dream. When we got there, everyone was in armor and had either blue or red colored helmets on. Percy just smiled and tossed me a blue helmet as he put on his. I heard Chiron pound his hoof on the marble floor of the dining pavilion. Welcome campers to CTF. As you all know, the red team is the Ares cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, the Athena cabin and the Hermes cabin, while the blue team is Percy, Logan, the Apollo cabin, the Aphrodite cabin. This time the blue team will be joined with the Hunters of Artemis. I looked over and say many silver clad girls. Wait, girls? I thought the huntresses were nymphs! When I thought 'Huntresses' I had an image of a purple and black clad girl with a handheld crossbow. I doubled over in pain, holding my head as many images of the girl killing people flashed behind my eyes.I must have yelled in pain because many kids from the Apollo cabin ran over and tried to find what was causing my pain. As soon as the images appeared, they stopped leaving me with a major headache.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! Until next time, I am killer shadow15 signing off.


	7. Update

Hello every one. The reason I am not updating with a story, is because of the lack of reviews and followers. once I receive more, I will update more. Sorry if this sounds like blackmail, but to me it"s not fair to write a story that nobody likes. It would help if you guys add this to the community. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm updating because of one user named Vicky Tzalachani. This person has inspired me to keep writing for this story. This is a shout out to her. Vicky, if you wish to be in my story, PM me with ideas that you want for your character. For the rest of you, I will have other chances for people to be in my stories. Now, ON WITH THE PROGRAM!**

Once the images stopped, I looked at Chiron. "Chiron! We need to leave! NOW!" I yelled from within the crowd. He looked at me with concern, but noded a yes. "You may take Percy and Artemis on your quest Logan. Just be careful. Please?" He added the last part with sad, knowing eyes. As if he knew something we didn't. That made me nervous, but we walked to where the multi-eyed creature named Argus was waiting to take us to the train station. After a 15 minute ride, we arrived. Argus gave the three of us backpacks with supplies we will need. "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT US!" We turned to see a kid with a rasta cap on and ran at a pace not normal for humans. Then I say a cyclops running behind him so I reached for my knife, but Percy was already running to him. I was about to give chase, but the cyclopes hugged percy. My jaw dropped. I turned away to see people dressed in purple shirts that say 'Camp Jupiter' on them. Then I realized that it was written in latin. 'I never learned to read latin' I thought to myself. "Jason! Hazle! Frank! Leo?" I heard Percy yell. "How you doin' pal! LADY ARTEMIS!" They yelled the last part before bowing. I walked over behind the small group, smacking the backs of their heads as I passed. When I finished, they all turned to see me busting up laughing, but that changed when they all drew weapons. From there, I drew my ice sword. Leo knew what had happened at Camp Half-Blood, so he put his sledgehammer back into the worksman coat he had on. The rest ignored hi actions and stepped ever closer before I ran past them, touching each of them with my blade, freezing them instantly from the neck down. "I have bested Typhon with this blade you see before you. Do not test me younglings." When I looked at the people, they all looked shell shocked. I smiled as I let the ice thaw. "PLEASE DON'T KILL US WE BEG OF YOU!" All of the purple shirt kids were all on their knees begging in a strange accent. "Very well. what are your names and what is your business with Percy and I, the saviors of Olympus?"

**Thank you all for your continued support. Remember Vicky, PM me if you would like a character for this story. Thank you all. This is Killer shadow15 signing off. PEACE! **


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. Long chapter ahead. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school. Only 5 more weeks and finals till winter break. Please Rate and Review.

"You speak Latin!" They all exclaimed in shock. "I thought you were a Greek!" One kid said I walked up to him. "What is your name child?" "My name is Frank. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." Well Frank, nice to see you. I am Logan, Son of Poseidon. You! Blondie, step forth." The blonde cringed in fear, but still walking forward. "Tell me your name." "I am Jason Grace. Champion of Juno/Hera, brother of Thalia Grace and son of Jupiter/Zeus. Centurion of the Fifth Cohort of New Rome." You have a lot of titles. Welcome" I said with a smile. "Elf, get over here." "Yes? My name is Leo. I am a son of Hephaestus. You see me like every day at camp." True. BACK IN LINE ELF!" I smiled at the last part. "Just joking around. Get your ass over here." He did so and I pulled him into a hug. He was about to hug back but I said "Lets not get weird here." He walked away. "Girly, front and center!" She walked up to me. I noticed that some gems were popping up around her. I raised a brow at this. " Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto/Hades. Half sister of Nico Di Angelo." "Impressive." "My name is Logan. I am leader of this quest. Artemis is second in command because she is a god." I said before I walked to the ticket booth. "7 tickets to star city please." The lady looked at me with a brow raised. "Our parents are working Colleagues and they accidentally left us behind because of a crowd." "Very well. That is about $170. I pulled out two $100 bills. She gave me a wide eyed look. "Our parents are Physicists. They earn a lot of cash." She just rolled her eyes and gave me the tickets and $30 change. "Have a nice day." "Thanks you too." I said with a smile. I waved for the others to follow.

In the hours that followed, we exchanged stories from past quests and annoying people from camp. When we Reached our destination, one word appeared in my head like a whisper. "Queen". "What?" Percy said. "Queen." I said louder. I walked to the nearest person. "Excuse me, I'm new here, but who is this Queen my friends and I keep hearing about?" "You never heard of Queen Consolidated!? The CEO's stepson was finally found after 5 years on a deserted island. His name is Oliver Queen." When I heard his name I saw images of the green archer flood my eyes. I gripped my head in pain. "You ok kid? Do I need to call a Doctor?" "No, I'm fine. I have a disorder where at random times I get headaches. Thank you for your concern sir." "No problem. By the way, do you know that girl in silver back there? She is a fox!" After I heard that, I slugged him so hard in the face, I felt his nose break. After that I yelled "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU SKANK!" With that I walked away and towards my friends who were staring at me with shocked looks. "Sorry you had to hear that. Now let's find Queen." We walked for hours until we found the giant building with the name 'Q Consolidated'. "Well we're here. Artemis, take Leo, Frank and Hazel to the hotel across the street, I'll take Jason and Percy over to get us jobs. We'll be back later." "Ok, be careful." "I will." With that, we parted ways.

We walked into the front desk and asked for help. From there we told the person that we need to talk to the CEO. The lady looked at us funny until I manipulated the Mist. Once we got to the top floor, we walked in and saw a big man sitting behind a desk. "Sir?" "Yes child? Make it quick. I need to get home to see my wife and stepson." "We were hoping if you could find us any jobs. You see our parents ditched us at an orphanage a few years back, but it was soon shut down. everybody had nowhere to stay." "Is there anything you can do?" "We can do security." "Ok." "Call in Mr. Diggles." He said over the intercom. After a few minutes A tall man in a nice suit walked in with a gun in a holster in his sweater vest. "Ah, Mr. Diggles, these three are here for their first day as security. I'm assigning them to you." "Yes sir. You to, come with me. Our first job is guarding Oliver Queen. Let's go." I took a quick bow to the CEO and presumed to follow our new boss. "First off, call me Diggs or Diggles nothing too fancy. Next, Everything you hear or see, must stay between us nobody must know. Understood?" "Yes" After a while of driving, we arrived at a mansion. When we walked in, we noticed there were valuables everywhere. "No wonder these people need bodyguards." Diggs just smiled. As Diggles was laying the ground rules, I noticed a woman walking down the stairs. I turned to look and introduce my self, but what I saw shocked me. "Mom!" I whispered. "Mom, Is that you?" I took another look look at who I presumed is Mrs. Queen. I ran up to her speaking Greek to her. I soon realized that she didn't recognize me, so out of embarrassment I ran out of the door and climbed a tree so far up, nobody could see me and started crying. I felt a presence next to me. I turned and saw Artemis look at me and started to hold me close for comfort. I eventually heard Jason and Percy calling for me. I gave Artemis a reassuring smile and climbed down as she flashed back to the hotel.

I walked back inside with the lady, whom I mistook for my mother, surrounded by who I could guess where her kids. I made my presence known by clearing my throat and bowing my head in shame I look up and spoke. "Please forgive me. I am an orphan along with Jason and Percy here. You reminded me of the few memories I have from then." "It's alright. Just be more careful ok?" "Yes ma'am." I stood up straight and prepared to leave the room, but I heard "Wait, you never said your name or introduced your associates." "Yes, my apologies. I am Logan, the one with black hair is Percy, the blondie is Jason. We are here to protect you and your family from harm." "As you know, I am Moira Queen, this is my son Oliver Queen, and this is Thea Queen. We thank you." I bowed my head in respect. "Percy, you stay here with the ladies, while I take Jason and Logan with me to escort Oliver to his welcome home party." I looked at Percy as he was about to argue, but he caught my eye. "Yes sir." Percy said in defeat. " , Jason and I will meet you by the car. If that's ok with you." "Go ahead." I bowed. "Thank you." "Hey, Logan, please stop bowing." "Yes sir." I lead Jason out the door before I spoke. "Jason, you guard the front door, if you see a guy in a green-hood, with a bow, take him down and call the cops. Understood?" "Yeah, I got it." When we got to the car, we saw Diggle and Oliver walking to the car.

" , if you don't mind my asking, who is the archer I've heard about?" "Please, call me Oliver. And all I know of him is that he saved my life and killed a few rich people." "Oh, ok. How did he save your life?" (A/N: If you want to know the answer watch the first episode of season one on Netflix.) After he told me the story, I was looking at him with look I can't completely explain. 'Apollo, is Oliver Queen telling the truth about what happened?' I mentally asked/prayed the god. 'Not really. he seems to have changed up his story. I don't know what really happened. I'm sorry Logan.' I was confused at this, but I went with it because Apollo can't lie. (A/N: Anything with the apostrophe or the ' and in bold, is mental communication with a god.) 'No problem Apollo. Thanks for helping.' I don't know why, but I never trusted Oliver's information about the hooded archer. "We're here Oliver." "Thanks Diggs." During the party, I lost sight of Oliver and . I decided to take a look for them outside. When I got out of the building, I heard gunshots coming from the building next to us. "JASON! GET OUT HERE NOW! It's time" I said over the radio. "What is it?" "Listen. Do you hear that?" I asked him. He nodded. "I need you to carry us up there. I will contact Artemis."

When we reached the top floor, I could see armed people aiming at the door. Then I heard more gun shots. I looked at Jason, who nodded and got ready to throw himself through the window. Then all hell broke loose. i saw the Archer mowing down everyone. Within a minute, he killed all of the armed personnel. I looked to Jason and yelled "Now!" With that we were in the room, catching the archer off guard. I summoned my ice sword and charged at the Archer. He drew more arrows and fired at me. I dodged every arrow while running. When I reached him, I was slashing and stabbing at him. He was better than I thought. Thank the gods Artemis showed up and helped me surround the archer. "MOVE OR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH! NOW!" "Fat chance pal. drop the bow and show your face or I will freeze you. Your choice." I looked over and saw that Jason had knocked out the archer's target. I turned my attention back to the archer and saw an arrow whizzing towards my face. I sidestepped and slashed downwards and chopped the arrow in half and drew my bow and fired. Luckily I drew a blunt tip arrow and it hit him in the chest. when he was down, I ran over and knocked him out. I reached for his hood but hesitated when I heard sirens. After about a second, I pulled back his hood and saw Oliver Queen. "Crap. Jason, can you carry out Oliver?" "Yeah, I can." "Good. Artemis, can you wipe that guy's memory about us?" "Sure thing." With a wave of her hand she wiped the guy's memory. What I failed to notice as important was the blinking arrow.


	10. Update 2

Hey everyone, I'm taking a small break. I will update in a few weeks. I just need to take care of some important things for school. Sorry for any inconvenience. If it helps, look at Vicky Tzalachani's profile. she has some good stories.

Killer Shadow15 signing off.


	11. Update 3

Hey everyone, I'm back. I got my stuff straightened out. Sorry for the long lack of updates. I will be updating with in the week. In the mean time, if you haven't already, check out my friend Vicky Tzalachani. She has some good stories. Well PEACE! Killer shadow signing off, for now.


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the short chapter. I hit a writers block. REMEMBER! READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITE! IF YOU DO, I UPDATE FASTER! :) **

When we got back to the party, Oliver woke up. "What are you kids? You're obviously not human." We gave each other confused looks. "Sir, we found you passed out. Looks like you got hit pretty hard in the head. You have a nice knot. It's going to hurt for a few days, but you'll be fine. Do you want us to take you home, Sir?" "Yeah, go ahead."

When we arrived at Oliver's mansion, we dropped him off and told that we are heading out and will be here by 0400 hours (four o'clock am for those who don't know). "Alright boys, see you tomorrow."

When we arrived at the hotel, I told Aremis about what we knew about the Hood.

TIME SKIP

It's been a about a year since we found out about Oliver's secret. Now the group, Artemis, Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and I, are apart of Team Arrow. We go on missions to help Oliver cleanse his city of the people who are poisoning it. Over the year, many things have happened. One major thing that happened was a plan called The Undertaking. That horrible event took out hundreds of innocent victims. Some of which were Roy's friends, and the most important death to Oliver, was Tommy Merlin's death. He was killed trying to save his best friend Laurel Lance from being killed in a building collapse. After the quake, Oliver kills The Dark Archer. Aka Malcolm Merlin, Tommy's dad. He then races over to the law firm the Laurel worked at. When he gets there, he sees it collapse and fire erupt from it.


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey every one, I'm having trouble with my story. So now I am starting new stories that are REQUESTS! IF YOU HAVE A STORY IDEA THAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE, WRITE THE IDEA OR PM ME! I WILL START A STORY WITH ALL OF THE RULES SOON.


	14. Warning

Hello, I am issuing a warning. I am in danger of giving up on my story. I am fresh out of ideas. If you like my story and have a few ideas, PLEASE help. That is all I have for you. Sorry for the sorrow.


	15. Update 4

Hi, I decided that I will give everyone a choice on how I will progress the story. The choices are: I rewrite part of the story so it ends differently, or I should continue my current path. I will create a poll for you to vote.


End file.
